Pandemonium
by Malec Fanfiction
Summary: Alec Lightwood meets Magnus at Pandemonium on his 18th birthday.
**Chapter 1 - Birthday Party at Pandemonium**

Alec Lightwood walked gracefully through the club. The atmosphere around him was serene and vibrant. The place was packed with downworlder's, that seemed almost intoxicated by the erotic beat of the music. Why was he even here? He frowns at the answer; protecting his siblings of course.

Izzy and Jace decided they wanted to go clubbing at the most well-known club in Manhattan to celebrate my eighteenth birthday.

You would think that I would choose the place of celebration because turning eighteen is one of the most important birthdays for a shadowhunter. But no. Why should I get to decide?

The only reason I'm actually here is to babysit my brother and sister.

Pandemonium is pulsing with energy, while Alec leans up against the wall miserably near the bar. He's been watching Jace flirt and dance with girls all night long. When it gets too painful to watch, Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, centering himself. Jace doesn't and never will feel the same way, it's impossible.

When he opens his eyes, Alec's staring into a face mere inches from his own. He jumps backwards in surprise. Asian features, caramel coloured skin, and the most intriguing cat eyes outlined with make-up and glitter. As the initial shock disappears, Alec is positive the man in front of him, was a warlock.

"I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Please do enlighten me, as to why a young Child of the Nephilim such as yourself, is in a downworlder club?" Alec blinked, face completely frozen. His mind was going completely haywire. The exotic man smirked and waited for the shadowhunters response.

"None of you….your business." Alec spluttered out. "Seeing as I'm the owner of this fine establishment, I believe that it is my business." Magnus replies seductively. "Do you have a name blue eyes?" he says, almost purring at him.

"Alec Lightwood, and I'm here to watch over my two siblings, Izzy and Jace." The warlock, Magnus, rubs a perfectly manicured hand over his chin. His nails polished in a striking gold coating. "Alec." Magnus says, almost as if testing out the name on his lips. "Is that short for something?"

"Alexander, but I prefer Alec."

"Tell me, _Alexander_ , can I get you something to drink?"  
Alec choked. "Wh-what?! Are you flirting with me?" Alec asked blushing fiercely.

"You can take it however you like, shadowhunter." Magnus laughed, making his half-bare chest vibrate. Alec felt his mouth run dry.

"ALEC, I'M SORRY BUT WE'RE LEAVING!" his sister Isabelle cried out angrily over the blaring music. Alec found his voice then and turned around to face Izzy.

"What's wrong? Did anything happen to you? I swear if anyone tried anything?" Alec spoke angrily as he reached for his seraph blade. Ready to murder anyone or anything who dared try to hurt his sister.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to go home." Isabelle said before her eyes widened at the sight of Magnus. "Oh, I didn't know you were occupied, I'll just leave you both. See you at the Institute big brother! " she said, Izzy's frown turning into a small smile forming on her lips.

"No..Iz…IZZY..this isn't… _Isabelle._.wait" but she was already gone, thanks to the speed rune on her shoulder.

"So, how about that drink?" said Magnus from his back. He was close enough that Alec could feel the warlocks breath on his ear. Alec shuddered, losing all focus for a moment.

Alec turned around at lightning speed and almost immediately regretted that decision. He was brought closer than before to Magnus's face. Alec's gaze slowly travelled down to the gorgeous pair of lips covered in a sparkly substance and then back up to the golden slit eyes looking down at him curiously. It was then, that Alec noticed, Magnus was a few inches taller than himself, which almost never happens.

"I need to go." Alec says. Ready to bolt out of the club.

Magnus looked a little disappointed, but before he could escape, Magnus grabbed at his wrist. His touch sent an intense electric shock through his system that he could only describe as magical. He jerked when he felt Magnus's other hand fall to his weapons belt, but not before the warlock could slip a paper inside Alec's leather pocket.

"Call me, Alexander Lightwood." said Magnus. Then the man dropped a flirtatious wink paired with a devilish grin.

This was the breaking point for the shy, innocent and closeted boy. Alec felt the eyes of the High Warlock of Brooklyn on the back of his skull as he made a mad dash out of Pandemonium club.

Instead of catching a cab, Alec ran through the New York City streets all the way back to the Institute. Not even the cool night air, able to get rid of scarlet blush on his cheeks.


End file.
